Rock
Rock & Roll Jeopardy! was a spin-off of Jeopardy!, this version was completely based on music and the history of it. Gameplay The gameplay was the same as the original Jeopardy!; the difference is that all the clues were Rock & Roll-related. Originally the game was played for points (just like in Super Jeopardy!, Jep! and Sports Jeopardy!), but by the third season it was played for dollars as well. Jeopardy! In the Jeopardy! Round (also known as "Rock & Roll Jeopardy!"), six categories with five answers of increasing difficulty (ranging in value from $100 to $500) were presented. There was one Daily Double hidden in one of the six categories. Unlike the regular version, there was no commercial break until after the Jeopardy! round. Jeff would chat with the contestants before Double Jeopardy! (however, the regular version did do contestant interviews following the Jeopardy! round from Seasons 9-12, and has always had the first commercial break at the halfway point of the Jeopardy! round since day one). Daily Double -4.png Daily Double 2-4.png Audio Daily Double -13.png Video Daily Double -7.png Double Jeopardy! Point/dollar values were doubled, hence the round's name "Double Jeopardy!" (also known as "Double Rock & Roll Jeopardy!") meaning that they were worth anywhere from $200 to $1,000. There were two Daily Doubles hidden somewhere on the board. Final Jeopardy! As in the regular show, the game ended with a round called "Final Jeopardy!" (also known as "Final Rock & Roll Jeopardy!"). Like the regular show, any contestant who finished Double Rock & Roll Jeopardy! with zero or negative score was not allowed to play Final Rock & Roll Jeopardy! A category was revealed, and the players wagered their score during the commercial break. After the last break, the clue was revealed, and contestants had 30 seconds (and an upbeat version of the Think! Music) to write down their response, and it has to be phrased in the form of a question. A correct response added the wager but an incorrect or improperly-phrased response (even if correct) deducted the wager. The contestant with the most points at the end of Final Jeopardy! won the game and received $5,000 and the other players won consolation prizes. Starting in the third season, the winner got to keep the cash, with a house minimum of $5,000 if less was won, while the other players won consolation prizes as usual. Rating Music by Steve Kaplan & Douglas Macaskill In original airings, four distinct cues from the Rock & Roll Jeopardy! music package were used: the main theme, a vamp used for prize cues and for the contestant introductions, a commercial bumper cue, and a rock-style remix of "Think!" used for Final Jeopardy. After the show ended its run on VH1, several of the cues were recycled into the parent show, where they continue to be heard during certain special events. Although Chris Bell Music overhauled the Jeopardy! music package in 2008, the Rock & Roll Jeopardy! music is still used for the Teen Tournament and College Championship. Through today, the main theme and occasionally other cues can be heard on Jeopardy! for certain special occasions: Beginning in Season 20, the main theme was used during the College Championship, Kids Week, and Teen Tournaments. Several tournaments also used the RRJ think cue during Final Jeopardy! Initially, the main theme from RRJ played going into and out of commercial breaks. Since Season 23, it has also played at the show's open. The commercial cues were heard in the Jeopardy! 2000 College Championship, along with the 2001 College Championship. Additionally, the Think! cue was was heard in the 2000-A College Championship, as well as in the 2008-B Teen Tournament. jeop_top.gif Inventor Based on Jeopardy! created by Merv Griffin Merchandise 51RSFG2QJYL.jpg 516PF1BVBML.jpg Trivia *Jeff Probst later went on to host the long-running CBS reality series Survivor, since 2000. He has competed on Celebrity Jeopardy! twice (2000 and 2003), and often contributes to the show by giving Survivor-related clues from the show's venues. He also appeared on the 2010 April Fool's Day episode of the adult show, where alternated his cameo appearances with Pat Sajak and Neil Patrick Harris. Even Will Ferrell got in on the act by announcing the Final Jeopardy! category. *Loretta Fox was the first female announcer of Jeopardy! spin-offs, the second is Kelly Miyahara (who also does double duty as one of the "Clue Crew" members from the regular edition as well) of Crackle's Sports Jeopardy! from 2014 until 2016. Additionally, after Rock & Roll Jeopardy!, she went on to play as Althea on the short-lived Comedy Central series Strip Mall from 2000 until 2001. *At the time, Rock & Roll Jeopardy! also aired on GSN/Game Show Network as well. *King World didn't distribute Rock & Roll Jeopardy!, as the show aired on cable rather than in syndication. Additional Pages Rock & Roll Jeopardy!/Music Rock & Roll Jeopardy!/Quotes & Catchphrases Rock & Roll Jeopardy!/Sets Spin-Offs Jeopardy! Super Jeopardy! Jep! Sports Jeopardy! Links Official site (via Internet Archive) Play Rock & Roll Jeopardy! Here Tammy Warner's Rock & Roll Jeopardy! Page Josh Rebich's Rock & Roll Jeopardy! Rule Sheet Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Gambling Category:Music Category:History Category:Themed Quiz Category:VH1 Shows Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Spinoffs Category:Jeopardy! Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1998 premieres Category:2001 endings